m21fandomcom-20200214-history
Provisioning Broadsoft
Provisioning Broadsoft A. Requesting DID's in Broadsoft - Send email request for adding of numbers to Broadsoft Switch: customerservice@m21.net B. Create Voicemail Users for Broadsoft users- go to following spreadsheet: C. Configure Broadsoft 1. Create group - login to Broadsoft - click groups - Add Enter following info: Group ID, Group Name, Local Contact Name, Phone, Email, Customer Address info -set User Limits to the amount of users that will be in the group. (default 25) -When completed click OK 2. Prepare Service Packs and Group settings for availability. - click search and click on the group you just created - click Resources option, then click Services - Check off the Authorized box of the Service Packs and Group Services you will use. (you can limit the services to the amount you need to use) - click OK 3. Assign Group services to the group - Click "Assign Group Services" - Click the Available Services and add them individually or in it's entirety. - Click OK 4. Assign Numbers - Click Resources option, then click Assign Numbers - Click Add - Click and Select the numbers that CTI put in from available ranges and add the number you want for this group to the "assign to Group" box 5. Set number of digits for extension Dialing - Click Utilities then Extension Dialing - Click desired extension lenght and chose OK 6. Create User - Click "Profile", "Users" then "Add" Enter following info: User ID, Last, First and Intial Password (for voice portal login) - Click Add - Click Search - click the user you just set up - Click Assign Service - Select and and the service pack you want for this user - Click OK 7. Set DID and associate Sip phone to the User - Click Addresses - Select Phone number and enter desired Extension number - chose Identity/Device Profile Under "Identity/Device Profile Name: chose new Identity/Device Profile (group) Enter following: Identity/Device Profile Name: "mac address" Identity/Device Profile Type: "chose voip phone" MAC Address: "mac address" Line/Port: "mac addres_02" - Click OK 8. Set up Vmail and Password - under Profile chose Passwords, check off "set voice portal password" and enter a 5 digit number - click ok - go to "Messaging" chose "Voice Management" - click ON - check off and add email addresses if you want email notification and/or Carbon copies of vmail sent to email - Click "Advanced Settings" - Check off bullet for "a Personal Mail Server" Enter Following: Mail Server ID: groucho.m21.net E-mail Address, User ID and password created from section B - Click OK 9. Set up Calling Line ID for users without DID numbers - Click your Group name from the top - Click Utilities then Calling Line ID - Select a Group Number - Click OK 10. Assign Voice Portal Extension - Click your Group name from the top - Click Services then Voice Portal - Enter extension number for Voice Portal (usually all 9's) - Click OK